Canciones Para el Corazón
by SaRashi
Summary: Cada musica tiene un sentido, a veces pueden explicar cosas que nos pasan en la vida o ayudarnos o tomar algunas que otras decisiones. Series de SongFics/Oneshots con muchos shippings x3. Fic conjunto con Kari McCartney :)
1. Sense

Se lo que están pensando… ¡otra historia! Con Songfic x3

Pero esta no es cualquiera ya que lo hago en conjunto con Kari McCartney owo

**SaRashi:** bueno yo soy la primera en escribir luego me sigue la fanática de Oldrival XD espero que les guste como será esto ya que surgió en una charla entre las dos de la nada .-.

**Kari: **¿Yo? ¿Fanática del Oldrival? ¡Mientes! En fin, como dijo ella, nació de la nada c': Pero me alegra escribir esto :')

**Nota SaRashi: **En primer lugar será specialshipping con esta música que me gustox3 espero que sea de su agrado, todas las historias son una serie de oneshot por lo que no depende un capítulo de otro.

**Nota de Kari: Y luego me toca a mí. Espero que les haya gustado –tanto como a mí –este one-shot :D**

**Disclaimer: **_pokemon no nos pertenece T_T o sino Silver seria mío y Green de Kari XD tampoco la música utilizada "Sense" eso es de Mami Kawada _

* * *

_***-Canciones Para El Corazón-***_

"_**Sentidos"**_

"_**El cielo que no miente es tan hermoso  
Hablar tal vez también sea un pecado y aun así las lágrimas fluyen"**_

Una joven de una estatura no muy alta, de unos 16 años se paseaba alrededor del bosque Viridian, junto a ella iba su fiel compañera, una Pikachu al que ella nombro como Chuchu. Cualquiera que conociera a la joven diría que es una de las personas más alegres que puedan conocer, pero en ese momento era lo contrario… en su mirada había una tristeza y tenía pequeñas lagrimas que fluían por sus suaves mejillas.

-¡Yellow! ¿¡En dónde estás?! – se escuchaba a lo lejos oír gritar a una persona.

Esa voz era de la persona causante de la tristeza de la portadora del nombre Yellow, esta se alarmo y comenzó a adentrarse lo más que pudo dentro del bosque.

"_**Durante estos momentos  
Cuando todo se puede ver realmente, algunas cosas estarán claras"**_

Red, buscaba desesperado. Todo gracias a la enorme estupidez que hizo, ahora entendía por qué Blue lo llamaba distraído, ahora ya sabía porque. Luego de más de 5 años se enteró de algo que lo dejo un poco impactado pero eso ya no lo podía enmendar solo quería corregir el fatal error que tuvo. Corría lo más rápido que podía y que sus piernas le permitían. ¿Desde cuándo el bosque era tan grande? Lo conocía bien ya que siempre venía con Yellow a recorrerlo casi todos los días pero ahora… parecía ser infinito.

-Esto definitivamente sobrepasa todo lo estúpido que he hecho – se maldecía a sí mismo – Casi más de 5 años y yo no me daba cuenta de nada, con razón que Green como Blue me decían distraído –

Pika corría junto a su entrenador, no podía ayudar mucho pero al menos podía hacerle compañía.

-Pika ¿Soy un estúpido no? – pregunto mientras corría –Seguro tú ya lo sabias de Chuchu ¿no? – Su pokemon solo asintió - ¡No puede ser! ¿Todos lo sabían menos yo? – Nuevamente el pokemon asintió feliz porque su entrenador acertó –Mejor ya no te pregunto porque me sentiría peor de lo que ya estoy. Yellow ¿¡En dónde estás?! – volvió a gritar más desesperado.

Por más que busque en todo el día no la pude encontrar…

"_**Pero no tengo malos sentimientos**_

_**Porque el futuro está esperando, asi que le digo adiós al ayer"**_

¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba fue que se adentró a una zona del bosque viridian que solo ella conocía, con suma pesadez se incorporó. Sentía los ojos dolorosos, y no era de menos si había llorado hasta quedar dormida en la pradera oculta, su compañera no se encontraba por lo que la alerto un poco. Se levantó y sintió que no había comido en días pero su Pikachu era primero.

-¿Chuchu dónde estás? – Comenzó a llamar mirando por todas partes – ¿Chuchu? –

Entre un arbusto algo se movía, por lo que pensó que era su extraviada compañera. Asi que se acercó sin muchas preocupaciones en aquel sitio. Puso una pequeña sonrisa para sorprender a su traviesa amiga pero al revisar el arbusto se helo por completo…

Red corría aún más desesperado que el día anterior, Yellow no volvió a su casa ayer. Su tío estaba asustado, si bien Yellow conoce mejor el bosque que nadie eso no la protege de los pokemon salvajes. Y conociéndola ella no lucharía solo por la protección de su equipo y el mismo pokemon que la ataque. Corría lo máximo que sus piernas le permitía pero no era suficiente. Algo dentro de él lo alertaba de que su amiga se encontraba en peligro. Llego al bosque Viridian libero a Aero para tener una mejor cobertura.

-¡Aero! ¡Busca a Yellow y avísame si la encuentras! – Dijo a la carrera, su pokemon asintió y tomo vuelo rápidamente –Pika tenemos que apresurarnos –

"_**Conforme despierto a las sensaciones que me llenan totalmente una ducha limpia estos restos de suciedad  
Y una luz de determinación cuelga del pulcro cielo"**_

Indefensa, esa era la palabra que describía a la rubia. Dejo a su equipo en el lugar donde se quedó dormida, Chuchu no aparecía por ningún lado. El pánico no la dejaba moverse para buscar refugio, un enorme y furioso Rhydon la miraba amenazante, de pronto comenzó a moverse, la miraba llena de ira paralizaba a Yellow. El pokemon comenzó a atacar con todo, la pequeña rubia reacciono y comenzó a correr rápidamente a los pocos metros tropezó cayendo en una charco de lodo. Al tratar de levantarse vio que el hostil pokemon estaba solo a unos pocos metros. Cerro sus ojos esperando su fin o eso creía.

-¡Pika pi! –

Yellow abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña Chuchu a la ofensiva con las mejillas totalmente cargadas. Yellow se alegró solo por un instante.

-¡Chuchu vete de aquí! – ordeno su entrenadora temiendo por su compañera resulte herida. Pero Chuchu no pensaba eso, su entrenadora estaba en peligro y tenía que ayudarla. Pol lo que lanzo un potente ataque de Rayo pero solo se dirigió al cuerno del Rhydon haciéndole un daño nulo –Su habilidad es Pararrayos los ataque eléctricos no resultaran ¡Chuchu corre por ayuda! – Chuchu seguía mirándola incrédula –Estaré bien lo prometo –

Chuchu obedeció su entrenadora y se retiró del lugar buscando una ayuda para Yellow, en cambio esta se quedó cara a cara con el pokemon furioso.

-¿Por qué no me dices que te ocurre? – le pregunto tratando de usar el viridian mint. Sin embargo solo podía ver ira, dolor y rabia dentro del Rhydon pero no le permitía ver que le ocurrió. Se asustó un poco pero no se rendiría, sabría a como dé lugar la situación de este pokemon…

"_**El pasado no guarda arrepentimientos  
Así que me libero de mis penas y miro hacia el futuro"**_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba asi? No era de las personas que maldecían pero ahora se maldecía el no poder encontrar a su amiga, Pika que poseía un olfato mayor lo ayudaba para tener un mejor alcance aun asi todavía no encontraban nada. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas hasta que su roedor amigo comenzó a correr.

-¿¡Pika encontraste algo?! – pregunto esperanzado. Pika entro en medio de unos árboles y encontró a otra Pikachu que tenía una pequeña flor en la cabeza. Red solo conocía a un Pikachu asi y esa era…

-¿Chuchu? ¿Qué haces sola y herida? – Pregunto mientras sacaba una poción para curarla –Yellow… Chuchu ¿Le ocurrió algo a Yellow? – pregunto algo asustado.

-¡Chuuuu! – Dijo en mejor estado, por supuesto Red no entendía idioma pokemon por lo que lo miraba confuso -¡Pika pika chuu! – prosiguió diciendo.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo idioma pokemon verdad? – pregunto vencido por no acertar que le quería decir.

Entre los aires se escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente de un Aerodactyl, Red más esperanzado que antes vio que su pokemon lo siguiera por lo que no dudo más y emprendió hacia adelante.

"_**En mi corazón está la respuesta  
Mientras camino a mi propia victoria  
Parece que me acerco más y más al lugar donde  
Todo comenzó"**_

Aero lo guio hacia un claro muy dentro del bosque, y apenas ingreso una sensación extraña lo inundo por completo, no sabía porque pero el lugar le era extrañamente conocido, sacudió su cabeza luego de encontrar a su amiga. Miro al suelo y se percató de unas enormes pisadas, esto demostraba que se libró algún tipo de batalla. Miro un poco más a lo lejos y se notaba algunos objetos, cuando se acercó y pudo ver que eran unas pokeball, una carpeta de dibujo y un sombrero de paja. Red trago saliva, era el equipo de Yellow, su equipo y la imagen que estaba en lo alto de sus dibujos era él con una pequeña frase. Esto hizo sentirse una de las personas más miserables.

-Esto es de Yellow… Chuchu ¿Dónde la viste por última vez? – pregunto sin que se le viera la mirada. Chuchu le indico el camino en donde abandono a su entrenadora.

Le dolía mucho, su brazo derecho tenía una cortada producto de la furia de Rhydon. En un intento de evadir su ataque tropezó y cayó en una piedra dañándose. Estaba cansada, ya no podía seguir corriendo y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse exhausta por usar su poder en vano. Sus parpados querían cerrarse, se rindió… quedo en el suelo, por su parte Rhydon solo ignoro eso y preparo un ataque de mega cuerno para derrotar a su rival.

-¡Yellow cuidado! –

¿Su mente ya cansada le jugaba una broma? ¿Esa voz era real? Abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver algo rojizo pero estaba agotada y cayó rendida.

"_**Durante estos momentos  
Cuando se puede ver realmente, algunas cosas estarán claras"**_

-¡Poli Hidrobomba! – Red sin perder más tiempo, saco a su pokemon y ordeno que atacara sin perder más tiempo. Poli lanzo un potente torrente de agua consiguiendo alejar al Rhydon salvaje, desapareciendo cualquier peligro para su entrenador y su amiga.

Guardo a su pokemon y se apresuró a recoger a su amiga, ahora estaba tranquilo pero no completamente.

-Si llegaba un segundo después… No debes calmarte necesita atención médica inmediata – se dijo tratando de calmar su corazón y sentimientos que estaban por colapsar –Aero ¿Soportaras el peso de los dos? – pregunto a su pokemon que se encontraba en una posición prudente, este asintió y se dispuso a tomar a ambas personas.

En el transcurso del viaje a ciudad Verde, Red reflexionaba sobre lo que aconteció estos últimos días. Ahora lo tenía claro, no quería separarse de Yellow, no solo por querer protegerla si no porque se sentía un sentimiento que lo tenía todo este tiempo pero que lo confundió con hermandad. Realmente quería a Yellow.

Llego al Centro Pokemon y por fortuna le dijo que la herida no era grave, pero su cuerpo estaba agotada física y mentalmente por lo que requería que este bajo observación toda la noche. Red permaneció en sala de espera el tiempo que sería necesario para que Yellow se recupere totalmente y cuando despertara le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos y también le haría una importante proposición.

"_**Para estos ojos entrenados  
No quiero perder mi futuro que se refleja aquí  
Incluso ahora, se acerca más y más: el lugar donde todo comenzó"**_

Sentía tranquilidad, pero un molestoso ruido no la dejaba descansar adecuadamente. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco, no estaba en el bosque viridian si no en una especie de habitación, tenía una intravenosa en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha tenia vendajes que cubría su herida. Se encontraba confundida pero decidió que era mejor esperar a que alguien entrara para averiguar que ocurrió. No tardo mucho ya que un doctor entro en su habitación.

-Yellow ¿ya se siente mejor? – pregunto antes que nada aquella persona adulta.

-¿En dónde me encuentro? – pregunto algo confusa.

-En el centro pokemon de ciudad viridian, al parecer se dañó su brazo y sufrió un cansancio extremo. Por suerte su novio lo encontró y la trajo inmediatamente – Yellow no comprendió lo último ¿Cómo que novio? El doctor le hizo unos pequeños exámenes más para que le dieran de alta. Al salir a la sala de espera se encontró con la persona que trató de evitar, caso contrario lo del oji rojo que corrió a abrazarla. Quería sentir de que estaba bien de que nada grave le ocurrió. Yellow quería corresponder el abrazo pero algo se lo impedía. Red lo noto y se separó.

-Vaya que me asustaste Yellow - dijo mirándola

-Perdón – solo dijo eso porque de a poco sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Red se percató de esto pero solo sonrió, le gustaba verla sonrojarse.

-Ven te llevo a tu casa – dijo. La rubia solo asintió y salieron del Centro juntos.

Red comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, lo que haría no era fácil al menos para él pero si no lo hacía ahora perdería una gran oportunidad. Aunque dijo que la llevaría a su casa hizo un pequeño desvío cosa que noto su amiga.

-Red ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto al notar de que no iba a su casa.

-S-solo quería mostrarte a-algo – dijo en lo que hablaba todo entrecortado causa de su nerviosismo –Mira ya llegamos –

Yellow miro enfrente y pudo ver un gran campo, claro que conocía el lugar lo conocía ya que esto representa algo muy importante para ella.

-Esto es…

-Aquí es donde nos conocimos, donde te salve de aquel Dratini salvaje – decía Red mientras miraba en frente. Era raro para Yellow su amigo actuaba extraño.

-Desde que salimos te comportas extraño ¿Red te encuentras bien? – pregunto inocentemente la rubia a su amigo.

Red respiro hondo. Era su momento….

-Sabes… quería pedirte algo –

-Pues dímelo sabes que me puedes pedirme lo que sea –

Red trago saliva ahora estaba totalmente rojo quizas mas que el color de sus ojos.

-Q-qui q-uieres s-ser m- Las palabras no salían, Yellow solo la miraba confusa. Posiblemente alguien se abra robado a su amigo.

-Red no entiendo. ¿Quieres ser qué? – pegunto su amigo al no comprender lo que le trataba de decir.

-Q-que ss-si q-q-qui- De nuevo no le salieron las palabras por lo que se rindió –Al diablo plan b –

Antes de que Yellow dijera algo Red la beso sorprendiéndola totalmente, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó esto. Bueno tal vez si pero era diferente a lo que creía aun asi lo correspondió. Estuvieron asi un tiempo hasta que Red se separó.

-Perdón por ser un idiota y no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos – dijo apenado – Sin querer escuche tu conversación con Blue y lo descubrí. Pero no me hizo enojar si es lo que pensabas. Me hizo sentir feliz y darme cuenta de que te quiero Yellow, por eso ¿Quieres ser mi novia y hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo Kanto? – pregunto ahora seguro de sí mismo.

Yellow no hizo nada, Red iba a preguntar pero sintió como ahora ella lo besaba a lo que entendió que era un sí. Ahora dependía de ellos forjar un futuro lleno de felicidad y de ¿hijos?


	2. Little James

**Nota de Kari: **"Espero que les guste el one-shot que me salió todo triste. Pinche Oasis ;_; Ah, la canción es Little James de Oasis :'D Espero que les guste"

**Nota SaRashi: **Oh Kari porque ;-; llore por el final, es trágicamente hermoso asi que les invito a leer el fic :')

**Disclaimer: **meh…. Pokemon no nos pertenece ni a Kari ni a mí ;-; solo esperen a que gane dinero ewe okno xD

* * *

"**Little James"**

No podía ser que esto estuviera pasando. ¡Era imposible! ¡No puede! ¡Simplemente no puede! Es... Ilógico. No... Él no está preparado. Ella tampoco. ¡Y mucho menos ella! No podía ser que a la pequeña Aqua sólo le quedara 20 minutos de vida. Green, estaba en shock. Blue no se quedaba atrás, ¿y la niña? Sonriendo, sonriéndole a sus padres como si le acabaran de dar un dulce. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le imposibilitaba la vida a Aqua? ¡Ella era fuerte, cómo su padre! Ella...ella era igual a todos. Ella debía tener un derecho a vivir...debería. La máquina no demostraba lo mismo.

—Yo... Ya regreso. —Green dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Necesitaba hacer algo. Salió afuera y se sentó, agarrándose la cabeza. Su única hija... ¡Sería arrebatada de sus brazos! ¡Y él no podía hacer nada por detenerlo!

Impotente. Así se sentía Green. Debía hacer algo... Si de verdad se iba, debía darle un agradecimiento... ¿No?

Corrió hacia un auto del estacionamiento, encontró el suyo y abrió la puerta trasera, buscando un juguete de su pequeña. Una vez lo halló, sonrió. Era un cuaderno de dibujos y sus crayolas. Tomó un lápiz y empezó a escribirle una carta a su hija.

**Pequeña Aqua, todos somos iguales...**

_Era un precioso día en Pallet Town. Una pequeña niña castaña jugaba en el árbol, con una libreta en su mano izquierda y en la derecha, una crayola, mientras veía animadamente a una pequeña Jigglypuff que jugaba por allí. La niña tenía tantas ganas de mostrárselo a su madre, quería mostrarle a su mamá que ella sabía dibujar uno de sus Pokémon favoritos, los de su madre, obvio. Pero primero aquella Jigglypuff debía quedarse quieta. Caminó lentamente para llegar al Pokémon, agarrándose de las ramas, así logrando equilibrarse. El Pokémon se alejó más, llevando a la pequeña Aqua a moverse un poco, ya estaba tan cerca... Pero la Jigglypuff voló un poco más arriba (con el mismo método que Blue usaba para volar), así que ella se paró de puntillas. Gran error. Estirándose un poco más logro rozar la pata de la dichosa Jigglypuff, pero al mismo tiempo logró perder el equilibrio. Gritó llamando a su padre, el cuál apareció lo más rápido que pudo, pero era tarde. La espalda de la niña sonó contra una rama y ésta chilló en dolor. Al menos no murió...pero si quedó paralítica._

_Unas semanas después, se podía apreciar a la pequeña Aqua en un parque... En silla de ruedas. Ella preguntaba amablemente si alguien querría jugar con ella y añadía una sonrisa. Pero la respuesta de los niños era negativa, y salían corriendo... Claro... Les asustaba una niña con silla de ruedas. El padre se acercó._

—_Papá... —susurró la niña algo apenada—. ¿Por qué los niños huyen? ¿No soy divertida?_

_Green no sabía qué responder. Sabía bien que aquellos niños no le dejaban jugar a Aqua por su estado.. La discriminaban. Green sonrió a medias y le arregló sus cabellos a la niña._

—_¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres divertidísima! Ellos solamente no saben divertirse con alguien tan divertida cómo tú, eso es todo. —Animó el padre a su pequeña. Aunque era una persona seria, no podía evitar hacer que su personalidad cambie al hablarle a aquella niña que la adoraba. Y definitivamente, no entendía por qué tanta discriminación, siendo que internamente todos somos iguales... La pequeña sonrió, tranquilizando a Green._

**Ellos parecen siempre estar mirándonos, pero eso no significaba que ya éramos adultos.**

—_Blue...—se oyó la voz de Green enojado._

—_Ya dije que lo siento._

_Green estaba enojado con Blue, porque en aquella mañana su esposa le había dicho a su hija que saldrían a andar en bicis, y que ella le compraría una a su hija. La pequeña respondió que no podía andar en bicicleta, añadiendo una sonrisa tímida, que llevó al castaño a enojarse con Blue, pues hacían todo lo posible para no mencionar 'ese' tema. Y ahí estaban los dos, Green regañándole y Blue asintiendo, mientras la gente que pasaba les miraba extrañados, pues parecían dos pequeños infantiles y hasta Aqua parecía más madura._

—P_apá —llamó la niña—, no te preocupes... Yo iré con mamá en su regazo. —Y les dio una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que Green y Blue se calmaran._

—_¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Blue emocionada._

**Gracias por tu sonrisa, haces que todo sea mejor para nosotros.**

_La pequeña Aqua estaba en su habitación, jugando con unos juguetes de Squirtle que rechinaban al apretarlo, haciéndola reír mucho. El problema era que ya era de noche, y despertó a sus padres._

_Blue se levantó y le seguía Green. ¿Él había despertado a sus padres? Oh no... La televisión le había mostrado muchas veces como los padres se enojan con sus hijos por despertarlos, así que debía disculparse._

—_Lo lamento... —Dijo apenada. Al instante, les sonrió._

—_No hay problema... ¿Qué juegas? —Preguntó Blue. —. Ah, esos juguetes hacen mucho ruido..._

—_Lo siento mami... —Contestó rápidamente ella, mientras sonreía._

**Vive por tus juguetes... Aunque hagan ruido... ¿Alguna vez jugaste con la plastilina? ¿O incluso intentaste un trampolín?**

_La niña estaba armando algunas figuras con su plastilina. Agarró el naranja, un verde y también un poquito de rojo. Con esfuerzo, empezó a mezclar y a armar la figura que quería, un Charmander_

_Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió, mientras se podía observar a Green desde el marco, viendo a su hija jugando sola, al mismo tiempo que los otros niños de la guardería jugaban animadamente sin hacerle caso a la niña. Las profesoras vinieron hacia él._

—_¿Qué tal está ella? —Preguntó Green._

—_Ellal está perfectamente bien. Su capacidad de razonar es increíble por más de tener 5 años… —Respondió una profesora._

—_Debe ser porque lee mucho. —El pecho de Green se infló en orgullo de su hija. Y también, con todo lo que él le hacía leer, no le iba a extrañar_

—_¡Papá, papá! —Llamó contenta la chica. Green fue ante el llamado y ella le entregó la figura del Charmander—. Mira… ¡Es Charmander! No tuve tiempo de hacer una tuya, lo sien…_

_Green cortó su frase con un abrazo. Odiaba que su hija fuera rechazada por los demás. Odiaba todo. Odiaba no haber llegado a tiempo aquel día para salvarla. Odiaba que su hija fuera así de rechazada con todas las habilidades y la buena persona que era. La abrazó fuerte, mientras dejaba ir algunas lágrimas en la camiseta de Aqua, las cuáles nunca mostraba aunque sintiera las ganas de hacerlo. Se estaba desahogando por todo, mientras ella no entendía que le pasaba a su padre._

_Se separó de ella y la alzó._

—_Papá, ¿por qué lloras?_

—_No estoy llorando… Solamente me emocioné por la figura de Charmander, de seguro a Charizard le gustara. Y a mí me gustó mucho. —Comenzó a salir con su hija en brazos, mientras lo abrazaba —. Y ¿sabes? Compré un trampolín.__—La niña le miró, como si no le creyera—. Va, tu madre me obligó a comprar un trampolín—confesó, mientras la pequeña reía—, dijo que nosotros 3 jugaremos._

_Ella se dio cuenta que su padre no tenía las mismas intenciones de jugar en un trampolín, de seguro quería leer un libro. Al contrario de Green, que haría cualquier cosa para pasar más tiempo con ella, pues su puesto como Gym leader no le permitía mucho. Sin embargo, la pequeña respondió un enérgico:_

—_¡SÍ!_

_Ambos abandonaron la clase, dispuestos a irse a su casa a saltar en el dichoso trampolín. Cuando llegaron, Green mostró a Aqua dónde iban a jugar. Él lo cargó en sus brazos y empezaron a saltar. La alegría de ambos se notaba por todos lados. Pronto se les unió Blue, y terminaron los 3 saltando en el trampolín. Al fin, se bajaron los 3 y quedaron sentados en el suelo._

—_Me encantaría poder intentar saltar sola…—Dijo Aqua, bajando su cabeza._

_Green y Blue sintieron una punzada en su corazón. Y la punzada fue reemplazada por una cálida sonrisa de la chica, que nuevamente les traía paz a ambos._

**Gracias por tu sonrisa, haces que todo sea mejor para nosotros.**

Green se fijó en la hora. Quedaban aún 18 minutos de vida para la pequeña. Debía apresurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, quería verla sonreír una última vez, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Y quería ser él quién le saque una última sonrisa. Se apresuró a continuar escribiendo su carta, esta vez teniendo en cuenta su tiempo.

**Estoy escribiendo esta carta, para ti y tu mamá, que lo son todo. No tardará mucho antes que todo se haya ido…**

Antes que todo se haya ido. ¿Por qué debía irse? Ella… Ella... Era tan importante para Green. Sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus regalos, todo… ¡No podía aceptarlo! ¿Cómo sacarle la vida a alguien que respiró, que lo sintió, que estuvo en sus brazos y que compartieron tantos momentos juntos? ¿Será arrebatado todo así cómo así? ¿Continuará su vida como si nunca pasó nada? ¡Es imposible! Es… es… él no estaba preparado para verle morir. No estaba. Y nunca lo estaría. Un padre siempre está preparado para morir, para partir… Pero nunca lo está para ver partir a un hijo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Lo superaría?

Sólo era cuestión de que pase. Las cosas pasan por algo. Arceus tendrá sus razones.

**Zarpamos en el mar, tú mamá, tu y yo.**

_Green, Blue y su pequeña Aqua estaban en las playas de Vermilion, habían decidido pasar un fin de semana allí, nadando en el mar.. Y divirtiéndose. Aqua, por primera vez, salió de su silla de ruedas sin que la ocasión fuera para bañarse, dormir u otra cosa. Green la estaba cargando mientras Blue sacaba a Blasty, montándose en él, con Aqua en sus brazos, hasta que Blue entró en el medio, cargando así ella a la niña, sentándolo frente a ella y sosteniéndolo delicadamente por su estómago. Green le dijo a Blasty que paseara, mientras veía como Aqua reía emocionada junto con Blue._

**Nadamos como niños en el océano**

_Blue guardó a Blasty en su Pokéball, quedando los 3 en el mar, Green y Blue sostenían a Aqua para hacerla flotar en el agua. Apenas bajaron, una manada de Tentacools empezaron a salir del mar, asustando a Aqua, tanto que la hicieron gritar, mientras Blue lo agarraba y Green empezaba a sacar a su Golduck para acabar con ellos. No quería hacerlo, lo último que quería era pelear mientras estaba disfrutando con su familia. Deseaba que estuviese Yellow con su Viridian Mind. Al parecer, no querían ceder, así que cansado, sacó a Exeggutor y nada que no solucionara un Gigadrenado._

**La vida que nos rodea era tan salvaje**

_Aqua seguía llorando. Era un momento de shock para la pobre, estar feliz y que salgan Tentacools del mar no era algo que pasaba siempre… Se separó del pecho de su madre para pasar a los brazos de su padre, quién le daba palmadas a la niña para que se calme._

—_Ya… Ya… No llores… Ya pasó, ¿lo ves? Si mamá y papá están contigo, no te pasará nada. ¡Nunca te dejaremos!—exclamó Blue, acariciando su cabello._

_Aqua dejó de llorar y sonrió a sus padres. Ambos padres estaban totalmente agradecidos con Arceus por darle aquella sonrisa a la niña._

**Gracias por tu sonrisa, hace que todo sea mejor para nosotros.**

Green se volvió a fijar la hora. Ya faltaban 10 minutos. En lo que corría para llegar al hospital, debía apresurarse. Sacó la Pokéball de Charizard y salió volando, llegando a dentro del hospital y empezando a subir las escaleras.

¿Por qué debía estar pasando eso? ¡Él sabía que aquella operación para volver a caminar era riesgosa! ¡Pero igual aceptaron! Idiota, idiota, idiota, se repetía Green en su mente.

Ya quedaban 8 minutos. ¡Malditas escaleras, no deberían existir!

Empezó a correr más de lo que su cuerpo podía. Al fin, habitación 302. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, y miró su reloj. 3 minutos. Blue estaba con los ojos vidriosos, y Aqua, estaba sonriendo.

Entró hasta dónde su hija estaba conectada a la máquina, con los pitidos contando su ritmo cardíaco y los minutos al lado.

—Lee la carta, por favor.

—De acuerdo, papá… —La niña tomó la carta.

Empezó a leerla, y empezó a sonreír. Green sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo sonreír. La terminó de leer, y aún quedaban 1:30 de vida.

—Gracias, papá…—Su voz ya estaba débil, y Green, ya estaba lagrimeando.

—Aqua… ten… tus juguetes… ¿Los recuerdas? Los que hacen ruido, que tanto te gustan… —Green se arrodilló y le extendió los juguetes.

—Mamá dice que hacen mucho ruido… —Ya le costaba hablar, y sólo quedaba 1 minuto —. ¿Por qué lloran…?

—¡Era broma, Aqua! ¡Adoro tus juguetes! —Blue ya estalló en llanto, no podía aguantarse más.

—Mamá… Papá… Los quiero. —Sonrió. La máquina dejó de pitar. El pulso se detuvo.

Green y Blue quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Ellos no se esperaban eso. Sus ojos estaban como platos, mientras las lágrimas corrían desesperadamente. Ahí estaba ella. Sonriendo. Con los ojos cerrados.

—Aqua… Despierta… Anda, llegarás tarde al colegio en Pallet… —Decía Green moviendo despacio a su hija, aún llorando —. Anda… Y vendremos a jugar con el trampolín… Y con la plastilina… Y…

—…—Blue se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, estallando en llanto.

—Ella... Ya nos dejo, ¿no Blue? —Preguntó, sosteniendo las manos de su esposa. Ella asintió—, es gracioso, aún puedo sentir que está aquí.

Blue sólo respondió eso con un grito mezclado con llanto.

La niña seguía sonriendo. Con la carta en una de sus manos. Al final de la carta, se podía leer un

**"Gracias por tu sonrisa"**


	3. Pensando en Ti

**Nota SaRashi: **Es la primera vez que escribo algo de mangaquest espero que me haya salido bien, la música empelada es "pensando en ti" de Axel Fernando. Muy melosa pero me ayudó a escribir a esta pareja :3 ah sí, las palabras en _cursivas _son recuerdos del pasado. Un poco triste el fic espero que les guste n.n

**Nota de Kari: **:C No te quiero mucho. :'( Estuvo tan triste y y ;_; Ains xD, en fin a mí me encantó 3 Y espero que les guste a ustedes tanto como a mí me encantó :'3 *llora en un rincón*

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre, pokemon ni sus múltiples cosas no nos pertenece

* * *

"_**Pensando en Ti"**_

Parecía que todo se encontraba en su contra el día de hoy. No podía ser verdad ¡Tendría que ser algún chiste de mal gusto de Red! Pero no, ni Red estaba aquí ni tampoco era un chiste. Solo quería analizar ¿En que se equivocó? ¿Acaso ella ya se hartó de haberla esperado? No… si era eso se lo iba a decir de frente. La conocía bien no en vano estuvieron 6 años siendo "amigos" eso, solo amigos aquella oración lograba un mal sabor en su paladar ¿en serio fue tan estúpido? Creyó que siempre estaría a su lado sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo, ni siquiera su amigo Silver estaba allí para decirle algo o poder molestarlo. Ahora se encontraba solo, su trio se encontraba dividido y aquella chica de ojos cristalinos ya no se encontraba con él. No quería aceptarlo pero era momento de hacer un cambio en su vida y lo necesitaba ya.

"_**Desde mi ventana solo veo el mundo ajeno, donde no me pertenece la caras ni los gestos"**_

Se levantó de su cama pesadamente, era temprano (al menos para él) ninguno de sus pokemon estaban en su habitación, quizas fueron a jugar en la nieve ya que comenzó el invierno con una gran tormenta la noche anterior. Estaba encerrado por más de dos meses sin salir de su habitación, solo si quería usar el baño o quería comer salía pero el mundo exterior no lo veía desde algún tiempo. Tenía que admitirlo necesitaba contacto con el entorno exterior.

-Gold mira por la ventana veras algo sorprendente – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde lo lejos se trataba de su madre quien se preocupaba por su hijo. De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en algo contrario de lo que era. Antes era sorprendente verlo quieto ahora era una hazaña sacarlo de su cuarto.

El azabache se colocó una chaqueta porque sentía que bajaba la temperatura, miro por la ventana abriendo la cortina. Cerro los ojos al chocar con tanta luz, cuando pudo enfocar su vista vio a todo su equipo y los pokemon que vivían con él desde que era un niño jugando a una pequeña guerra de nieve. Parecía entretenido tanto asi que se decidió de una vez finalmente.

-Mamá ¿Esta listo el desayuno? Quiero salir en un momento – Dijo con voz alta mientras buscaba alguna ropa abrigadora. Por su parte su madre se sorprendió ante la petición pero se sentía feliz, al parecer su inquieto hijo quería volver a ser como antes.

-Por supuesto que ya lo tengo preparado, apúrate o se enfriara – le respondió alegre.

Se colocó unos jeans junto con sus tenis, su chaqueta de siempre junto con una bufanda negra, su gorra con su ya conocidos googles característico del oji dorado. Bajo siendo recibido por una oleada de panqueques. Era un regalo de Arceus ver aquello, no dudo más y se dispuso a comer. Amaba la comida de su madre pero sentía que desde hace mucho no comía asi de animado.

-Vaya que llevas un gran apuro ¿acaso llamo alguien? – pregunto su madre al ver como su hijo comía más rápido que un Snorlax que no comió por dos horas.

-No mamá solo quiero salir a jugar con mis pokemon en la nieve – dijo mientras terminaba su ultimo panqueque – ¡Voy saliendo! – fue lo último que le dijo a su madre antes de retirarse.

-Siempre a su ritmo – susurro la madre mientras recogía los platos –Pero es bueno, desde que se fue se la ha pasado en su habitación sin salir en lo absoluto, espero que se mejore pronto –

Vaya que hacia frio afuera, podía ver su respiración en forma de humo. Trato de buscar a sus amigos por todos lados, era raro si por la ventana los había visto exactamente por aquí.

-¡Poltaro, Explotaro, Togetaro, Pitaro, Ataro, Sintaro, Utaro! – Dijo llamándolos uno a uno por los apodos que él mismo les puso -¿Dónde están? –

Se dirigió hasta la salida de pueblo primavera para dar con su equipo, pero nada por lo que se resignó a volver a su casa. Quizas solo fue su imaginación lo que vio a través de la ventana. Cuando dio media vuelta sintió un frio golpe en la cara. Se limpió la nieve del rostro y vio a todos sus amigos con una bola de nieve cada uno a excepción de su Togekiss pero su Ambipon tenía 4 proyectiles, dos en sus brazos y dos en su cola con todos los demás. Lo veían sonriendo macabramente.

-C-chicos ¿Podemos negociarlo? – dijo tragando saliva y temiendo por su vida. Todos negaron y fue Explotaro quien dio la señal de fuego -¡Esperen! ¡Alto! ¡AAHHH MAMAAAA AYUDA! -

En menos de un minuto Gold se encontraba bajo una montaña de nieve, al parecer querían la guerra.

-¿Con que si eh? – Dijo levantándose mientras se sacudía los residuos de nieve y sacaba su palo de billar -¿Quieren guerra? Pues… ¡GUERRA TENDRAN! –

Todos los que habitaban en pueblo primavera veían la escena como algo normal y feliz. Al fin Gold volvió a ser el de siempre, su madre lo miraba desde lejos contenta ya que después de mucho pasa tiempo con sus pokemon. El azabache sonrió después de mucho, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por el, por eso hicieron ese gesto. Ahora ya no sentía aquel dolor que lo mataba, lo sentía pero también sentía que no estaba solo tenía a su equipo y su madre que lo apoyaban.

-Prometo esperarte el tiempo necesario Crystal – dijo jurando al viento – Por eso tratare de no estar triste para que no me regañes a tu regreso –

"_**Ni la música triste del campanillero, que me venden los claveles rojo fuego"**_

Se encontraba por ciudad Olivo para retirar un huevo al que le pidieron que lo cuide, el acepto ya que era parte de su trabajo como criador. El huevo era del Ampharos del faro, era irónico solo desapareció un tiempo y parecía que todo había cambiado en aquella ciudad, aunque este lugar también le traía un recuerdo melancólico:

_Un azabache y una peli azul caminaban alrededor de la ciudad, cualquiera que no lo conocieran dirían que se llevan mal en cambio era totalmente lo contrario. Con sus luchas ellos demostraban el afecto mutuo que sentían, era raro pero asi eran ambos. _

_-Gold ¿Seguro que es aquí? – pregunto la oji cristal al no ver a nadie._

_-Si tiene que ser aquí. Él dijo que nos vería aquí para decirnos algo importante – respondió colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza – Solo pasaron cinco minutos y ya te preocupas chica súper seria–_

_-Es que es raro, Silver no es de lo que llegan tarde y lo sabes muy bien – La joven hizo una mueca de preocupación –Y deja de llamarme asi, tengo nombre ¿sabes? –_

_-Si si, cuando dejes de ser seria te llamare por tu nombre hasta entonces te llamare chica súper seria – dijo mirándola provocativamente – Aunque si es raro. Silver no es de lo que hacen esperar a los demás, quizas le haya ocurrido algo –_

_-Tal vez… Iré a el centro pokemon para buscar información. Espérame aquí ¿oíste? – Le pidió alejándose de él –Avísame si ves algo –_

_-De acuerdo – respondió extendiendo la mano mientras la chica se alejaba –Cielos solo tenemos 17 y ya es asi de madura –_

_-Oye chico – Gold escucho que alguien la llamaba se volteó y vio a un vendedor de flores cerca del lugar – Ven acércate –_

_Gold miro a todos lados, al parecer lo llamaba a él ya que no había más nadie. Se acercó y vio que había una gran variedad de flores, lo suyo no era admirar eso pero le parecía interesante._

_-Veo que te gusta tu compañera ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto el sujeto murmurando, ante esto el oji dorado se sonrojo levemente – Ja ja ja no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –_

_-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto curioso._

_-Pues nada muchacho, con solo verlos puedo decir que serían una linda pareja. Pienso que deberías regalarle unos claveles como estos. De seguro le encantara –_

_El vendedor señalo unos claveles de color rojo intenso como el fuego, eso me hacía recordar la gran determinación ardiente que tiene Cris, nunca la vi darse por vencida ese es uno de los motivos por la cual me gusta. Por Arceus me estoy volviendo cursi._

_-Puede ser… Me los llevo – dije sacando unos pokedolares para pagarlo – ¡Gracias viejo! – agradeció Gold con su típica forma de "respeto" _

_Volvió al lugar donde esperaba a Crystal para que no se enfadara por si no lo viera. Miraba su poke-gear vaya que su amigo tarde y eso no podría significar cosas buenas. Luego de un rato volvió Cris junto a Gold._

_-Nada nadie tiene información sobre Silver – dijo decepcionada – Ahora sí creo que le paso algo –_

_-Puede ser – Medito Gold – En cualquier caso mejor esperamos un momento más – comento mientras miraba los claveles que poseía ¿Qué excusa daría para regalarle a su amiga? En cualquier caso mejor se lo daba – Por cierto chica súper seria aquí tienes – y se los entrego de nuevo a su manera._

_Este acto sí que sorprendió a la peli azul no se esperaba esto ni siquiera en algún sueño suyo._

_-Gold ¿Son para mí? – pregunto confusa mirando los claveles._

_- No conozco a otra chica seria. Asi que son para ti – dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga quien no respondía -¿Acaso no te gustan? –_

_-No es eso. Solo que me sorprendiste mucho, claro que las acepto – Crystal tomo el pequeño ramo y se dedicó a oler el aroma de las flores – Muchas gracias Gold, es un gesto bonito viniendo de ti –_

_Gold no respondió y solo miro el mar, sentía caliente su rostro y no quería que Cris lo vea sonrojado. Él tenía orgullo como todos, pero a lo lejos podía divisar una silueta negra acercándose en la dirección de ambos. Al acercarse por fin delato a la persona que estaban esperando. Era Silver pero no se veía muy bien. Gold era atento aunque no pareciese asi que usaría la táctica de descubrir las cosas a su modo._

_-Vaya que nos hiciste esperar chico frío –_

_-…- Silver no respondió solo guardo a su pokemon volador y miraba el suelo._

_-¿Silver? – le llamo Crystal a su amigo._

_-Déjame adivinar. Lo encontraste ¿no es asi? – pregunto Gold con un tono serio, Silver asintió. _

_-Después de más de un año lo encontré – Hablo el oji plata._

_-Entonces ¿Qué es esa cara tuya? Pareces que hubieras visto a Arceus – Bromeo el azabache._

_- Él… Giovanni está a punto de morir. Mi padre no tiene mucho tiempo – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas._

_Ese comentario hizo que tanto Gold como Cris se cruzaran una mirada de preocupación, esa no era la noticia que esperaban. En cambio Gold no se puso mal, como Silver se encontraba de rodillas él se puso a la misma altura para poder hablarle._

_-Y entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu padre te necesita, sabes que él te busco todos estos años. Luego lo buscaste tú, esta es tu oportunidad de tratar de enmendar todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados. Y quien sabe, solo Arceus sabe cuánto tiempo exacto le queda a tu padre. Según lo veo Silver tú tienes que estar a su lado. Yo no sé lo que es un padre como tú no sabes que es tener una madre pero esta es tu oportunidad para convivir. Cuentas con mi apoyo y sé que Crystal también te apoya. Para eso están los amigos ¿sabes? –_

_Gold termino su discusión para recibir la mirada incrédula de Cris como de Silver, conocían al oji dorado y sabían que era un buen consejero cuando tenía que serlo._

_-Lo que dice Gold es verdad Silver, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Ahora ve a pasa tiempo con tu padre – le animo Cris acercándose a su amigo. _

_-A veces se te pasa lo de tarado y pervertido Gold – dijo Silver con una media sonrisa._

_-Claro…. ¡Oye eso duele! – dijo Gold teniendo un efecto retardado._

_-Pero gracias a los dos, ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer – _

_-No hay de que, si necesitas algo solo llámanos ¿sí? – dijo Crystal feliz._

_-Está bien nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose de Cris luego se acercó a Gold y le susurro –Sera mejor de que hagas tu jugada o se ira pronto ¿me oyes? Hasta pronto –_

_- Claro adiós Silvito~ - dijo Gold._

_- Gold que fue lo último que te dijo – pregunto Crystal curiosa mientras veía al pelirrojo alejarse, ya que parece que le dijo algo a su amigo pero no lo escucho._

_-Solo me agradeció ya sabes cómo es el chico amargado – dijo sin decir lo que en verdad le dijo su amigo –Mejor te llevo a tu casa, es tarde y tu mamá se podría preocupar –_

_-Vaya Gold sí que estas raro hoy, además… Me llamaste por mi nombre – Dijo Cris un poco sonrojada casi nunca lo llama por su nombre, máximo le decía Cris pero que le diga Crystal sí que la sorprendió._

_- Solo imaginas cosas, mejor apurémonos o no llegaremos para cenar – dijo mientras se disponía a tomar velocidad - ¡Apúrate chica súper seria! –_

_-Bueno no hay caso con él – dijo suspirando para luego sonreír – ¡Espérame Gold! –_

Por suerte el padre de Silver sobrevivió, era un milagro de Arceus. Esa fue una tarde que quizas nunca olvidara, tampoco al viejo raro que le ofreció aquellas flores, esa tarde quedo en la memoria principalmente en la suya, aunque no le gustaba mostrar su lado serio menos hablar sobre su padre aunque solo lo menciono, se sintió feliz por ayudar a Silver y más porque paso una bella tarde con Crystal pero por una estupidez suya no dijo lo que sentía una estupidez que lo perseguirá de por vida. ¡Casi lo olvidaba! El huevo que debía criar, sin perder más tiempo recordando se dirigió al gimnasio en busca del pequeño…

"_**No sé si es el verano no sé si fue el invierno o es el frio de tu ausencia que me recorre por dentro y te veo en esa foto que es mi cielo en el infierno por tus ojos que se clavan en mis ojos  
como si fueran espejos"**_

_Se encontraba en el lago de la furia, esperando a una persona que la cito. Llego temprano para que ella no se queje de su retraso mientras él se debatía internamente ¿para que lo llamó? ¿Acaso hizo otra estupidez? Bueno lo de bailar semi desnudo y borracho en una fiesta de Blue-san podría ser una ¡Pero él ya se disculpó! Entonces tendría que ser otra cosa, la espera lo mataba ahora ya sabía lo que sentía Silver cuando llegaba tarde. Pero una sensación muy poco agradable lo hacía dudar._

_-Que sorpresa verte ya aquí –_

_Detrás del azabache estaba la oji cristal con una pequeña sonrisa, por suerte Gold ya se acostumbró a que quieran asustarlo de esa manera gracias a Silver y su sempai Green._

_-De vez en cuando vale la pena llegar a tiempo, mejor dejemos las bromas de un lado ¿Qué pasa? Usualmente solo me llamas para decirme las cosas – dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si asi lo quieres mejor – respondió comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar donde poder sentarse -¿vienes? –_

_Gold la siguió, algo no andaba bien usualmente con Crystal o se encontraba hecha un Gyarados para darle un sermón o era para pedirle un mandato que el viejo Oak le solía pedir muy debes en cuando, llegaron a un lugar ideal para charlar lejos._

_-Gold ¿Qué harías si un amigo tuyo se fuera lejos y quizas no pueda volver? – pregunto mirando el fondo blanco causado por el invierno y que congelara el lago. Gold al parecer no entendió la pregunta ya que frunció el ceño._

_-¿ha? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – dijo mirándola solo que ella no lo miraba a él._

_-Solo responde ¿Qué harías? –_

_-Pues… Si es alguien que conozco le diría que si el viaje es para perseguir sus sueños – dijo mientras miraba a la nada –Tal vez su meta sea en algún lugar lejano por lo que no es decisión mía si se queda o se va –_

_- ¿Aun cuando cabe la posibilidad de que no lo vuelvas a ver? – pregunto Cris en apenas un murmullo._

_-Chica súper seria ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – dijo el azabache harto de tantas vueltas –Ya te respondí ¿no? No haría nada –_

_-¡Gold idiota! – la oji cristal ya no lo soporto y se echó a llorar -¿Por qué siempre complicas las cosas? –_

_-Ah Cris lo siento, pero no es para que te pongas a llorar – _

_-Hace poco me enviaron una oferta de otra región y me pidieron que me vaya a investigar con ellos y quizas nunca más vuelva – dijo encarándolo con los ojos totalmente hinchados –Aún no lo acepte. Creo que hay un obstáculo que me impide ir – _

_Gold se sorprendió, Crystal recibió una noticia importante y tenía que irse en busca de cumplir su sueño de ser investigadora pero… ¿acaso no pensó en lo que él pensaba? Por supuesto que la idea no le gusta la idea sin embargo ¿Qué puede hacer? Quizas si le dice de sus sentimientos pero no eso no pasaría ni hoy ni quizas mañana._

_-¿Y qué esperas para irte? Siempre demostraste seguir tus metas ¿ahora cederás? Por mi está bien que te vayas – Gold hablo de una manera tan fría que parecía el mismo Silver o Green. En ningún momento la vio eso solo le dolería más, quería que Cris siguiera su sueño aun a costa de su amor por ella por eso actuó asi._

_Crystal abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, se esperó exactamente lo contrario pero al parecer solo se ilusiono en vano. Dio media vuelta y libero a Tupeon para irse del lugar._

_-Ya veo… como creo que ya no te veré te diré cuál era lo que me impedía ir - Crystal antes de emprender vuelo se dio media vuelta mirando con sus ojos cristalinos al azabache dedicándole una media sonrisa – Eras tu… porque me gustas Gold. Pero veo que no te importo asi que te diré adiós… - y con eso se marchó._

_-Que… ¡Crystal! – Gold trato de alcanzarla pero fue inútil, ni siquiera había traído a su Togekiss - ¿Qué hice? ¡CRYSTAL! –_

-¡CRIS! –

Sudaba demasiado ¿hace cuánto tenía ese sueño atormentador? Noche a noche le repetía el fatal error que había cometido, dejo ir a Crystal hace 5 años. Ahora ya era mayor pero el recuerdo nevado aparece cuando todo parece estar bien ¿Cómo olvidar su mirada cristalina al marcharse? La culpa la mataba sencillamente ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Pareciera que Arceus me hace ver el error que cometí a diario ja ja ja ja – hablo por bajo, se levantó. Ya no vivía con su madre sino en un departamento en ciudad Trigal, siempre demostraba estar bien con todos pero a veces le costaba mucho llevarlo a cabo –Crystal ¿Qué paso de ti? –

"_**Y es que otra vez estoy pensando en ti, en ti  
otra vez estoy pensando en ti, en ti"**_

En otra parte, en una región lejana a Johto se encontraba una bella mujer que llevaba dos coletas largas, su bella mirada cristal iluminaba hasta la persona más decaída, traía puesta una bata de laboratorio. Mientras se preparaba para realizar su trabajo del día otra persona llego junto a ella, era una joven de cabellera azul oscuro, tenía una mirada muy parecida al color de Silver solo que esta era más brillante.

-Crystal-san aquí le traigo las investigaciones del otro día – hablo mientras le entregaba una carpeta a la oji cristal.

-Gracias Platinum con esto mi trabajo finalmente estará completo. Creo que después de 5 años podré regresar a mi hogar

-Me alegro por usted ¿ha pensado que hacer cuando regrese? – pregunto un tanto curiosa. Conocía su historia antes de venir a estudiar a Sinnoh y también el dolor que había experimentado por la persona que quería – ¿Volverá a ver a Gold-san? –

- Puede ser, también veré a mi madre hace mucho tiempo que no la veo – Dijo Crystal terminando el papeleo.

La llegada a Crystal a Sinnoh hace mucho tiempo la marco para siempre, su personalidad alegre y decidida había desaparecido, apenas tenía confianza aunque no hubiera un motivo concreto para eso ella fue dañada emocionalmente por la persona que quería por eso comenzó a desconfiar en los demás, hasta que conoció al trio de Sinnoh. Al principio les parecieron raros pero con el tiempo les comenzó a agradar, le hacía recordar a sus amigos, su forma de comportarse. Dia y Pearl siempre intentaban hacerla reír con sus actos dobles al principio no le parecía gracioso pero luego vio que era muy cómico, Platinum la ayudo a hospedarse en su pequeña casa lo que según a su parecer era y para Crystal era una gran gran mansión.

-Crystal-sempai creo que debería de empacar ya sus cosas. Sera un viaje largo- dijo llegando un peli azul conocido como Diamond o Dia junto a su pequeño Lax, ambos comiendo cada uno.

-Dia hace poco te vi comiendo ahora ¿estas comiendo de nuevo? No tienes remedio – dijo tras de él un rubio de nombre Pearl –Pero lo que Dia quiero decir Diamond dice es cierto será mejor que prepare sus cosas señorita Crystal –

- De acuerdo ahora vengo – dijo saliendo del cuarto de investigación.

Se dirigió a su recamara comenzando a empacar todo lo que tenía, luego de muchos años finalmente volvería a su ciudad natal. ¿Silver consiguió estar con su padre? ¿Su madre habrá madurado un poco? También pensaba en sus sempais, seguro cada uno ya tenga una familia. Hasta que finalmente pensó en alguien en específico. El gran idiota que la enamoro, en su pelo siempre cubierto por su gorra y googles. Su mirada dorada que le hacía difícil apartar su mirada de la suya, en su sonrisa que siempre demostraba cuando le iba mal en situaciones críticas para luego salir victorioso. ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de un completo pervertido? El amor es complicado, eso pensaba la oji cristal.

-¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? – Pregunto al aire mientras cerraba su última maleta –Bah da igual seguro está coqueteando como siempre –

Dio su última despedida a los tres dex holders de Sinnoh y se subió al jet (cortesía de Platinum) que lo devolvería a sus raíces. En el camino se quedó dormida pensando en su chico después de mucho tiempo.

"_**Y si tal vez mañana cambie el rumbo de este viento y se lleve al fin las nubes que oscurecen hoy mi cielo  
yo caería por tu espalda como el sol que va muriendo"**_

¿Por qué el pecho le latía rápidamente? Se encontraba trabajando en su propia guardería que tenía cerca de ciudad Trigal de repente el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil revoluciones ¿Acaso algo sucedería? No, solo era su imaginación. Continúo con lo que hacía de repente la puerta se abrió revelando la llegada de un cliente. Gold se sorprendió de quien se trataba le hacía recordar a alguien sin embargo no lo era.

-Hola ¿Podría cuidarme a este Chikorita? Acabo de volver de un viaje y necesito que se acostumbre –

Una mujer de esbelta figura estaba frente a él, su larga cabellera azul caía poco más de sus hombros, su mirada era opaca pero se notaba un pequeño celeste claro. Gold se sorprendió se parecía demasiado a Cris pero no tenía el brillo que la caracterizaba por lo que descartó por completo la idea. Otra castigo que sufre creer que ella volvió.

-Claro no hay problema ¿A nombre de quién? – Pregunto mientras sujetaba al Chikorita, quien lo miraba sonriendo –Vaya que está muy sano – dijo ya que conocía muy pocos entrenadores que realmente a sus pokemon.

-A nombre de Crystal por favor o Cris asi me dicen mis amigos – dijo ella sonriendo –Vendré mañana a retirarlo, hasta entonces -

-Claro no hay proble…

¡Alto! ¿Acaso escucho bien? Su nombre era Crystal… y se le decía Cris eso era demasiada coincidencia, pero reacciono demasiado tarde ya muchacha ya se había retirado del lugar. Salió hacia afuera para ver si la podía ver, pero solo alcanzo ver cuando ella volaba junto a un Xatu.

-Chikorita… - Gold miro al pequeño pokemon tratando de encajar las piezas -¿De casualidad tu madre se llama Mega? –

-¡Chikooooo! – contesto el pequeño feliz, el azabache lo interpreto como un sí.

-Ya veo… luego de 6 años y largos al fin regreso – dijo mirando el cielo, una sola lagrima recorrió por su mejilla –Hora de corregir el maldito error que hice –

Al siguiente día regreso la señorita para recoger a su pequeño bebe pokemon aunque no sabía que le esperaba un giro de 180 grados o quizas más.

-¡Hola! – dijo ella al ver de que no había nadie quien atendiera, al poco momento regreso el joven del lugar. Al estar apurada el día anterior no se pudo fijar en aquel hombre, su pelo era revoltoso y de un azabache oscuro, su mirada era de oro. Le parecía curioso pero dejo de pensar en ello ya que la podía lastimar de nuevo.

-Bienvenida de vuelta aquí está su Chikorita, veo que tiene una fuerte madre ya que está bastante sano – dijo mientras traía al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras a su lado estaba su fiel Explotaro, tenía un plan en mente y ya estaba en proceso -¿Podría verla? –

-Por supuesto ¡Sal Mega! – la peli azul libero a su Meganium quien, rápidamente olfateo el aire como si algo buscara -¿Qué ocurre Mega? –

-Parece que reconoció un olor viejo – El azabache termino la explicación justo cuando Mega salto en Explotaro quien no dudo en saludarla pues se conocían hace mucho tiempo -¿Seguro que lo extrañabas verdad? -

-Vaya que raro, Mega no suele ser asi solo lo era con…

-Con Explotaro y el Feraligatr de Silver ¿verdad? Antes de que evolucionen estaban en el laboratorio del profe Elm – dijo Gold mientras miraba a los dos amigos pokemon reencontrándose –A veces eres lenta chica súper seria – el azabache se rio por bajo.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras… No puede ser… ¿Gold? – Si tuviera una cámara en este instante Gold podría fotografiar la cara de su encontrada amiga.

Crystal estaba en una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa, furia, desconcierto. En cambio Gold no el sentía felicidad inmensa al fin recuperaría el pedazo que él lo echo a perder asi que la abrazo.

-Sé que hice la mayor estupidez hace tiempo, pero no hubo ni un solo día en que no pensara en ti Crystal. Quizas debía haberte dicho lo opuesto a lo que te dije pero el miedo a que no realices tus anhelos por mi culpa era algo que no me gustaría soportar. Sé que no conseguiré tu perdón ahora pero luchare por conseguirlo, lo que tienes que saber es que te quiero… no, yo en verdad te amo Crystal y me harías el estúpido idiota más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi chica –

Cris seguía sin responder, solo se limitó a llorar después de aguantarse todos estos años correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Sabes todo lo que pase cuando me fui Gold? –

-Me lo imagino y de verdad aunque no me creas cambie Cris solo por pensar en ti. Por eso no pienso dejarte ir nunca más – Gold intensifico el abrazo – Y si me lo permites…

Bueno no espero una respuesta, pero la tentación ya no podía con él asi que hizo caso a sus instintos y el la beso, claro que esto tomo por sorpresa a la peli azul pero ella también soñaba con esto por lo que tiro a la basura por un momento el orgullo que tenía. Todo este tiempo ambos pensaban en el otro solo dependía dejar el orgullo por un momento para darse cuenta de que a veces se pueden tomar decisiones erróneas que pueden salir caro. Ahora las dos almas que sufrían estaban juntas el hilo rojo que los unía jamás se soltó solo se estiro cuando se separaron ahora eso ya no importaba. Tanto Gold como Crystal les tocaba el momento de ser felices ya que eran el uno para el otro. Ambos aprendieron del lección de no hablar de sus sentimientos. Gold se aseguraría de no hacer sufrir más a su chica y esta permanecería al lado de su oji dorado.

-Crystal…

-¿si Gold? –

-Tengamos un hijo – dijo Gold seductoramente. Lo único que recibió fue una cacheteada que se escuchó hasta Hoenn.

-¡Gran pervertido! -

"_**Es que otra vez estoy pensando en ti, en ti  
otra vez estoy pensando en ti, en ti"**_


End file.
